If only they make a movie
by opheliafrump
Summary: Plot only. I hate to see someone new taking over Lynda Carter's role as Wonder Woman. She is irreplaceable, we can all agree, but it's time for a Wonder Woman movie. If they are making one, please consider this plot... Pretty please.


Short plot for a WW movie... That will be my stupid ideas, but for all the super hero movies i have watched, the structure of the story is always the same.

Don't know when they will make a WW movie. I hope they won't cast Kristen Stewart as Diana... It will suck so much. Some of my candidates are Ashley Greene, Jena Malone and Vanessa Hudgens. Adrianne Palicki version of NBC Wonder Woman was not that good. I am so glas that BC did not pick it up. Not sure if it's the writing or the acting. (I think it's mostly because of the writing.) Characterization is bad.

This storyline basically copies the Wonder Woman 2009 plot, except instead of Ares, now we have Cheetah.

* * *

Steve Travor (CIA?) was on a flying mission, however, due to bad weather, the plane was forced to detour and he flew over the Evil Triangle. Some mysterious force pulled his plane down and he crashed landed on the Paradise Island. Diana (as a curious young princess) of course rode her horse to the crash site. She rescued him and took him to the castle (and all her sisters were staring). Steve, though severely injured, still remained conscious. He explained to the Queen his situation. The Queen promised to help him get home.

(Not sure if the Amazons should be speaking Greek and having English subtitle... or just like any animation/old TV show, have them speaking English.)

Someone lighted an old fire torch and the screen switched. On the other hand, there was a mad/unethical/grave digging/really mean female scientist (anthropologist? someone who studied greek stuff). She and her team were searching for treasure, like the old Mummy movie, or she was working for some organization who wanted to use the ancient power to take over the world/steal stuff. There was a giant box with cheetah (the animal, not the hot girl) craved on it. There was golden chain tied around the box. The team, of course, never learned from any movie, cut the chain and pocketed it. They opened the box, assuming there will be more treasures. They opened it. The screen went black.

There, Diana had a fight with her mother about who would bring Steve home. Mother warned Diana about losing her mind over a man and told her there would be a race. And then there were the selection race we were all so familiar about (Track, battle, and of course the end the bracelets). Of course, Diana (wearing some mask), won. By the time, the queen asked Diana to take off her mask, everyone "wow"ed. There, Diana became "All American Girl" with her red top and blue/white star short short. (Seriously, I hate the new pants... Even Justice League new 52 abandon the jeggings after a few issues. Wonder Woman is back to short short now in all New 52.)

The camera how changed back to the treasure hunters. They opened the box. There were almost nothing inside, except old skeleton of a real cheetah (the animal). They were disappointed. And the female anthropologist picked up a thing (a golden lock? a golden dog lease?) from what's around the cheetah neck. Of course, then she picked it up, the skeleton neck turned into dust. She blew the dust off and on the Greek craved on the lock/lease and for a moment (like 3 seconds) nothing happened. People were about to turn around and walk back, but then the ground shook slightly. The inside of the box lighted up. They all turned back and walked to the box. And the spirit of Cheetah rose up from its dead body. The soul injected itself to the female anthropologist's body. She fell to the ground, shaken, in pain. The team got scared and ran away. The new Cheetah (now its soul is in female anthropologist's body, like possessed) attacked the team and they all died.

Back to the island, as Diana was about to depart by her invisible plane. Everyone on Paradise Island felt something. They all looked up to the sky and saw a rising star (at the daytime). Of course, with their intellect, they immediately knew someone had released the evil spirits. So, that added another purpose to Diana's trip. On the flight trip, Diana would tell Steve her clay birth story. (Actually, she was Zeus's daughter in this story too, but she was being lied to all her life and she didn't know that, yet. I suppose they can do the New 52 storyline Zola in the second movie.)

So, Diana flew Steve back to the States and she has tracked down Cheetah. After many fights (you know, mostly, Cheetah won in the first few and Wonder Woman always won the last one. And in the middle, there will be cheesy love story between Diana and Steve. In my version, Steve was a widower with a 5 year old son, Steve Junior. Diana would be so happy playing with the kid.), Cheetah was finally caught by Wonder Woman with the lasso of truth. The soul of Cheetah was kicked out of the anthropologist's body and trapped in a tiny glass bottle. The anthropologist was arrested by the CIA (led by Steve). Diana bought the bottle back to Paradise Island where was it locked somewhere and would never be opened again. Then Diana begged her mother to let her stay in the modern world. At the end, she was finally known as Wonder Woman for the first time (she was never called Wonder Woman in the whole movie).

* * *

The end... I know my ending sucks, but i am not a real Hollywood writer... If there is one, he/she will change the ending~

* * *

Post-ending...

Wonder Woman sleeping in her London home and some woman teleported into her room, leading to the second movie. (I would cast Ellen Page as Zola and Julie Roberts as Hera.)

* * *

Credits Rolled...

They have reinvented our dear Wonder Woman as Zeus's daughter in the New 52. I suppose Cheetah should has a new origin too, as an ancient greek evil creature. I know it's totally different than the catwoman-like burglar, but I think people nowadays like to watch murder more, just look at how good Grimm has become. (I do not plan to add Wonder Girl/Donna because I often find her existence redundant though I have no hate/love for her.)

R&R. Constructive comments only... Anonymous Review welcome.

If you know one of the struggling WW director or writers (or if you are one), can you pass the plot to them? If they like it, can they give me a job as freelance junior writing staff? I am graduating in 7 months. In May, I will change my career status from student to unemployed...


End file.
